darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes' Quest
The Heroes' Quest is a quest that gives access to the Heroes' Guild in Burthorpe, by completing the guildmaster's rigorous initiation test. Official description Walkthrough (can be boosted) (can be boosted) (can be boosted) (can be boosted) (only Black Arm Gang members) |items = * Fishing rod * Fishing bait * Harralander potion (unf) (or a clean harralander and a vial of water) * Ice gloves (can be obtained during the quest) * Dusty key (can be obtained during the quest; 70 Agility can bypass this item requirement) * For Black Arm Gang members: black full helmet, black platebody and black platelegs * For Phoenix Gang members: Ranged or Magic weapons Recommended: * Activated lodestones in Karamja, Taverley (or Catherby), and Varrock * An anti-dragon shield |kills = * Entrana firebird (level 2) * Grip (level 22) (Phoenix Gang only; does not fight back) * Jailer (level 56) (to obtain the dusty key) * Ice Queen (level 77) (to obtain the ice gloves) }} Achietties' errand To begin, head to the Heroes' Guild in Taverley and speak to Achietties standing outside the guild. She tells you that the requirement of joining the guild is bringing her the following three items: an Entranan Firebird feather, a cooked lava eel and a Master Thieves' armband. The items can be retrieved and brought to her in any order. The Entranan firebird Make sure all your armour and weapons are banked, and head to Entrana by your preferred method of transportation. Once there, talk to the High Priest in the church about the firebird. According to legends, a firebird's mere touch can burn human flesh, but a great, ancient hero made use of a pair of magical gloves, stolen from the Queen of the Ice, to adopt the firebird as a pet. The priest suggests looking somewhere 'icey' to find the queen and the gloves. If you already possess a pair of ice gloves, you will not get the quest dialogue with the High Priest. In that case, you can simply bring the ice gloves to Entrana, fight the firebird near the law altar, and pick up the fire feather while wearing the gloves. Ice and fire The Ice Queen's lair is hidden underneath the White Wolf Mountain, located between Catherby and Taverley. Walk to the northern part of the mountain until you come to a rock slide - mine it and go through (50 mining required). You will be now be near some level 54 ice warriors and three ladders. * Use the southern-most ladder, and go down the south-west tunnel. Climb up the ladder at the end. * There should be a few level 51 ice giants and two ladders next to where you came up. Take the eastern-most ladder down. * Go north and follow the long tunnel filled with ice spiders, ice giants and ice warriors. The tunnel makes a loop and ends at a ladder. Go up this ladder, and down the other one on the surface. Continue into the dungeon until it opens up into a large cavern with level 54 ice warriors, and the Ice Queen. The queen is relatively stronger than her combat level suggests, and attacking her will make the ice warriors aggressive towards you. If your prayer level is 43 or higher, using Protect from Melee will make the fight much easier. By standing behind or beside the throne, you can avoid the ice warriors and still be able to attack the queen. Kill her and pick up the ice gloves. You may teleport out or use the ladder near the throne as a one-way escape exit. With the ice gloves equipped, go back to Entrana and head to the northern part of the island. The Entranan firebird can be found near the law altar and it has only 50 life points. Simply kill the firebird and it will drop a fire feather. Make sure you are wearing the ice gloves when you pick it up. Fighting the Ice Queen.png|The battle with the Ice Queen Heroes quest - Fire bird.png|Killing the Entrana firebird Lava eel Go to Port Sarim and talk to Gerrant in his fishing shop. Ask him about catching lava eels, and he tells you that you just need a fishing rod that has a lava-proof line. This can be done by applying some blamish oil on an ordinary rod. He gives you a vial of blamish snail slime, and tells you to mix it with a vial of water and a harralander (or a harralander potion (unf)) to obtain some blamish oil (Requires 25 Herblore). Use the oil on the fishing rod to turn it into a oily fishing rod, now equipped to catch lava eels. If you do not have any fishing bait yet, you can buy it from Gerrant or pick them up from the spawn points near the Taverley dungeon entrance, if you choose to go there. Lava eel fishing spots can be found in two locations: the Taverley dungeon and the Lava Maze in the Wilderness. The Taverley dungeon is reasonably safer than going to the Lava Maze, although it is more time consuming, unless you possess level 70 agility. *'Taverley Dungeon:' If you already have 70 agility or a dusty key, you can skip directly to the room with the blue dragons. The Taverley dungeon entrance can be found just south of Taverley. Walk through the dungeon, past the skeletons, ghosts, black knights, magic axes and poison scorpions. If you have a dusty key, cross the bridge and head north until you see the lesser demons. To obtain the dusty key, go past the scorpions and continue south-west after the hill giants to enter the black knights' hideout. Head south-east to the jail, kill the jailer and pick up his jail key. Open the jail cell holding Velrak the Explorer and talk to him to get a dusty key. With the key, open the door near the lesser demons and head across the room with the blue dragons, until you get to three fishing spots. Use your oily fishing rod and some bait to catch some raw lava eels (Requires 53 Fishing). *'Lava Maze:' Make sure you have the oily fishing rod and some bait and head to the Lava Maze in the Wilderness. The lava fishing spot can be found in the middle of the maze, between the first and second webs; fish out some raw lava eels. This is easier than going through the Taverley dungeon (unless you possess 70 agility), although significantly more risky, as you may be killed. Finally, once you have your eel, regardless of how you obtained it, cook it on a range or fire to get a cooked lava eel (Requires 53 Cooking). Thieves' armband For the armband, you will need the help of a friend who is in the opposing gang of Varrock - to find out what gang you are in, simply check the quest log for the Shield of Arrav quest. A player can help you even if they have finished Heroes' Quest. There is a thread on the RuneScape Forums devoted to helping match people that need partners for the quest. Finding a partner might also be easier on World 100 (Group Questing), or through the many questing clans who offer help to those in need of a partner. Remember that buying the required quest item from other players or the Grand Exchange, without doing the quest parts, will not allow you to progress in the quest. *'Black Arm Gang:' Head to the Black Arm Gang's hideout in south-western Varrock. Speak to Katrine about becoming a master thief, and she'll tell you about the highly secure artefacts in Brimhaven, one of which is held by the pirate leader, ScarFace Pete. If you want the armband, you must steal Pete's candlesticks and bring it back to her. You can use the help of your fellow gang members in Brimhaven, by using the password, "Four leafed clover". Go to Brimhaven and try to enter the gang office, located just east of the bar, but Grubor will stop you. Simply say the password to be let in. Once inside, talk to Trobert to become acquainted with the plan. Apparently, one of the keys to Pete's treasure room is with Grip, Pete's head guard. Grip is hiring a new deputy named Hartigan, a rogue black knight looking to join the pirates. The gang has managed to ambush the knight and steal his I.D. papers, and are waiting for someone to fill the position. Agree to the plan and take the papers from Trobert. Equip the black armour set and walk to Pete's mansion, the large building in the north-west part of the town. Show Garv the papers and he will let you inside. Go talk to Grip inside and ask him about your duties and whether there's anything to be done. He asks you to find the purpose of one of the mansion's keys; you must give the miscellaneous key to your Phoenix Gang partner. Go into the north-east room and wait for your partner to assume their place in the neighbouring east-side room. Once they are, search the wall cabinet; Grip will then come into the room, yelling at you to stop rummaging through his stuff. Shut the door as soon as he enters the room, so that he stays in long enough for your partner to kill him. After he is dead, pick up Grip's key. Go to the treasure room in the north-west part of the mansion, and use Grip's key on the door. Search the chests and take the two candlesticks. Leave the mansion and give the extra candlestick to your partner. Go back to Varrock and talk to Katrine to become a master thief and receive the thieves' armband. *'Phoenix Gang:' Head to the Phoenix Gang Hideout in southern Varrock and talk to Straven. He tells you to steal the much-coveted candlesticks, belonging to the pirate leader ScarFace Pete, and stored in his mansion in Brimhaven. He also tells you to take help of the Phoenix Gang associates in Brimhaven - Charlie the Cook and Alfonse the Waiter - by using the password, "Gherkin". Travel to Brimhaven and take the miscellaneous key from your Black Arm Gang partner. Go to the Shrimp and Parrot food shop, located north of the pub, and talk to Alfonse about 'gherkins'. He tells you to go around in the back and speak to Charlie. Charlie will tell you that they haven't made great progress in retrieving the candlesticks, however, they have figured out a way to enter the mansion undetected. Go through the secret wall panel between the door and the stove, and into the yard. Run past the guard dogs and enter the mansion through the side door with some barrels next to it. Once inside, use the miscellaneous key on the north door to get into a room with a cross-shaped window. You partner should be standing there beside an NPC named Grip; wield your ranged or magic weapon and shoot/cast at Grip through the hole in the west wall. Once dead, he will drop his keys for your partner to pick up, who will obtain two candlesticks and trade you one of them. Go back to Varrock and talk to Straven to get the thieves' armband. Making history Go back to the Heroes' Guild with the three items and talk to Achietties. She will accept them and welcome you into the guild. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 1 quest point * 3,075 experience * 3,075 experience * 3,075 experience * 3,075 experience * 2,075 experience * 2,725 experience * 2,825 experience * 1,575 experience * 1,575 experience * 2,257 experience * 2,575 experience * 1,325 experience * Access to the Heroes' Guild * Ability to wield the dragon battleaxe and dragon mace, and buy them, along with their off-hand variants, from the Happy Heroes' H'emporium shop in the guild * Access to the Black Arm Gang hideout in Brimhaven (if you are in the Black Arm Gang) * Access to the garden beside Scarface Pete's house (if you are in the Phoenix Gang) * Music unlocked * Beyond (unless you've already finished Fishing Contest) * Dunjun (unless you've already entered the Taverley Dungeon) * Royale (unless you've already entered the Black Knights' base) Required for completing Completion of Heroes' Quest is required for the following: * Throne of Miscellania * Legends' Quest Transcript Trivia * Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I should be proud, as few are eligible to enter the notoriously exclusive Heroes' Guild. Nothing can stop me now." * After completing the quest, if one talks to Juna, the player character will say, "...So after I had retrieved all the items, I became a member of the Heroes' Guild!" es:Heroes' Quest nl:Heroes' Quest fi:Heroes' Quest Category:Wikia Game Guides quests